Guided tour of RSS Player
How RSSPlayer works Some of the terms RSSPlayer uses may confuse at first, as it handles podcasts in a slightly different way to iTunes. The reason for this is to give you the flexibility as to whether you want to download podcasts, or whether you want to stream them over the air or via Wifi, and whether you want to download them now or later. *Refreshing - checking your list of podcasts for any new episodes *Sync - adding new podcasts found during refreshing to your download queue *Download - download of new podcasts for listening to off-line If you want to download podcasts to listen off-line, you follow all three steps If you want to check for new podcasts while you are out, but download them later when you get to a wifi connection, you would just do the first two. If you just want to stream any podcasts over your 3G connection, you would only ever do the first step. RSSPlayer gives you the flexibility to listen to podcasts how YOU want to listen to them. My Favs This is a list of the podcasts you currently subscribe to. It shows an image to help identify each one, plus a summary showing how many new episodes you have yet to listen to. For more detail, you can tap on a podcast and see a full list of episodes, with information on whether you have downloaded or listened to them yet. For example, if I tap the Second Nature podcast, I will see:- To refresh the list (to check for new podcasts), press the small white Refresh icon in the bottom right corner. It will now go through each of your podcasts. Depending on your settings, these may be added to your download queue (see Options). It will also delete any podcasts you have listened to (again depending on your settings) To add new podcasts to the list, press + in the top right corner To change the order of the podcasts in this list, press Edit. You can now drag podcasts up and down the list, or delete them. Agenda This is your listening agenda, like a playlist of podcasts. It is a list of podcasts you have not yet listened to, whether you have downloaded them or not. You have a sort button ( 1-3 / 3-1 ) in the top right corner to sort the list by date (ascending / descending). You also have a slide bar underneath to filter the list to show - *unplayed episodes *unplayed downloads *all downloads *partially played downloads Every podcast listed has an icon next to it to show whether it is new and unplayed (blue dot with 'rays' shining out of it), partially listened to (blue dot), or completely listened to (no blue icon). The text on the right is the name of the episode (in bold), beneath that is the podcast name in grey, with an icon to show whether you have downloaded it or not (a grey floppy disk icon). In the screenshot above, you can see the first 3 have been downloaded, and the next 4 have not. The order podcasts are listed here is the order they will play. Playing a Podcast When you play a podcast, either from My Favs, or Agenda, you get the 'album art' for the podcast (if any). NOTE: If the podcast is a video podcast, or if it is in AAC format (as opposed to MP3) then it will play in the standard iPod media player (full screen, landscape) The Play button at the bottom tells you whether the podcast you are listening to has been downloaded, or if you are streaming it. - This podcast is being streamed - This podcasts has been downloaded The Fast Forward and Rewind buttons let you skip back/forwards in 0:10 0:30 1:00 1:30 2:00 3:00 4:00(etc) intervals depending on how many times you press them The ... button gives you additional options for the podcast These options will change depending on whether you have played or downloaded the podcast *Mark as Played / Mark as Unheard *Delete Download / Download File (adds it to your Queue) *Restart Finally the icon in the top right gives you access to Show Notes. It also acts as a web browser, so if the podcaster has put links to websites in the show notes, you can browse them while still listening to the podcast. The 'g' icon at the bottom will open Google for you as well. Pressing the icon top-right again will return you to the 'now playing' screen. Queue This is the list of podcasts awaiting download Podcasts will appear here automatically if you have selected "Sync when Refreshing" in the Options screen. Alternatively, press "Sync" to add any new podcasts from your Agenda to the list. To clear all items from the download queue, press "Clear Q" Options Sync when refreshing: When refreshing your list of podcasts in My Favs, automatically add new episodes to your download list Refresh on startup: When opening RSSPlayer, automatically do a Refresh of your podcasts to identify new episodes Play sound effects: Pretty self explanatory - RSSPlayer will play a sound when files have downloaded, new episodes have been detected, etc. 'Sync options :-' These are the rules RSSPlayer will use to determine how many episodes to download, and what to do with the episodes you already have *download newest unplayed *download 2 newest unplayed *download 3 newest unplayed *download 5 newest unplayed *download 10 newest unplayed *download all unplayed *download 2 newest *download 3 newest *download 5 newest *download 10 newest *don't do anything *Keep all unplayed *Keep most recent *Keep last 2 *Keep last 3 *Keep last 4 *Keep last 5 *Keep last 10 This Wiki entry has been written by Kevling based on RSSPlayer 1.3.9